


Meeting Not For The First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Oneshot, idk what vent means but i think this is vent, moceit fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton and Janus have been internet friends for years now, and today they're finally going to meet.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Meeting Not For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is some description practice since I've noticed that my writing usually relies very heavily on dialogue. So I tried to be more descriptive through emotions and memories this time.

Janus sat on the park bench, his fingers tapping against his left thigh endlessly. The sun was beating down, much too hot to be wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt (even if it said "Don't hiss me off" with a little snake cartoon). He stared at his shoes, their yellow laces almost blending in with the dry grass. He wanted to check his watch, but he knew it wouldn't say any different than the last time he had checked fifteen seconds ago. 12:27 pm. They were supposed to meet at 12:30.

A woman and child began coming up the sidewalk in his directions and Janus reached up to adjust his hat and bangs to cover most of the left side of his face, though it wasn't necessary. The two paid him no attention, engrossed in a conversation of their own about some children's show. Subconsciously, he brought a finger to his mouth, nibbling at the nail. He didn't break it and try to bite it off, just felt it sliding between his teeth as he tried to calm his nerves. His eyes caught on the watch he wore on that wrist. 

12:28 pm.

He shut his eyes and tried to think of something to distract him and make time pass faster. But all he saw was bronze colored hair and freckled cheeks. Smiling brown eyes shielded by large gray glasses. His mind sorted through the mere five pictures he had ever seen of the person meeting him in two minutes. A too sweet and innocent smile for the failed dinner being shown, a peace sign with eyes shut and a closed mouth smile, a wink and a stuck out tongue with hands pressed against cheeks, arms crossed with a mock serious face that looked more like a pout. And his favorite one lingered in his mind longer than the rest.

A small, genuine smile with eyes glassy with unshed tears of happiness with a hand held up to the edge of the photo forming half of a heart. That was the first picture that had ever been sent to him, and it took a lot of trust. After all, they had never met before. Just talked online and formed bonds stronger than almost all of the ones Janus had in real life. After a year of friendship through anonymity, they had finally agreed to show their faces. Janus remembered adding his own picture next to the other. The scars on the left side of his face fully visible as had been requested, a smile playing on his lips as he held up his own hand to the edge of the image. The two pictures forming a heart when placed together, and still meaning so much when apart.

12:29 pm.

They lived too far from each other to simply just plan a meetup and go through with it quickly. Janus lived in Florida which was where they had agreed to meet. A plane ticket was bought, a location was settled on, and then they waited for the day to come. Waited for the day they could physically touch. High-five. Embrace. Talk about anything and everything. Hear each others' voices say the words that they would usually type.

12:30 pm.

The woman and child had settled on a blanket for a picnic on the other side of the park. Other than them there was no one else there. No one new. No one Janus was waiting for.

 _What if he doesn't come_? The terrible thought scared him more than he would ever admit. What if he had been stood up? What if he was just waiting here for an angel to save him when the sky was empty of even a single bird? What would happen if he didn't come? Would Janus just go home, heartbroken and worried about what made him give up on trying to see him. Would he ever see another message from him? Try meeting again? What if Janus left too early and ruined their friendship forever?

12:31 pm.

His phone chimed in his pocket. He dug it out and swiped it open as fast as possible. One new message.

 _I'm here_.

His heart rate quickened ten fold and his breathing got faster. He was here. He was _here_. He came. They were going to see each other. _Physically_ see each other. It was nerve racking to think about. His finger tapped against his leg. It's own little heartbeat as Janus held his breath, waiting for him to come.

Footsteps echoed the tap of his finger. They were quiet at first, but got louder and louder as the person making them got closer and closer. Janus didn't dare look. What if it wasn't him?

A pair of worn sneakers stopped on the sidewalk in front of his own shoes that were slightly in the grass. He didn't move his eyes up. What if he didn't look the same? What if he didn't see _Janus_ the same?

"Hi." A soft voice said somewhere above him. He could hear the nervous smile in the word. The million questions that would be answered if he would just look up.

"Hi." He said back, the thrumming of his finger quickening against his thigh. What was he so afraid of, really? That he would look different? What he looked like didn't matter. Janus had been with him during his darkest nights and his happiest accomplishments. Meeting him face to face wasn't going to change that. Nothing was going to change how close they had grown, how much trust they had built through every typed word.

He looked up.

Janus' breath caught in his throat. He was even prettier than the pictures, everything just felt so much more real with him right there in front of him. His hair looked fluffy and light even as a few strands poked out from the movement of the day. His face was round and the freckles spattering across his cheeks and nose looked absolutely perfect under the bright sun. His glasses rested a bit low on his nose showing the tops of his eyes more clearly since they weren't obscured by partly dirty lenses. His eyes. They were a smooth chocolate color with flecks of an orange-ish gold that were even more pronounced as his eyes crinkled at the corners with a smile, filling with tears.

"It's you." He whispered, his voice breaking.

"It's me." Janus choked out, his own eyes becoming blurry from the water collecting in them.

"Janus." He breathed the name like a blessing and Janus let it sink into him, filling him with warmth and light and a feeling that he never wanted to leave him.

"Patton." Janus smiled around the name, his first tears leaking from his eyes as he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Patton and pressing his face into his shoulder, the most joyful of sobs shaking his body. Patton embraced him in return, his arms pulling Janus closer, his own face in Janus' shoulder, holding on to him like if he let go for a moment he would wake up from a perfect dream. 

They stayed there for what felt like hours, clinging to each others' presence and crying. Patton's arms around him were like a blanket. A shield against everything happening in the world, A shield so strong that everything else melted away and all he could feel was Patton. Holding him. Crying into him. Reflecting every wonderful emotion in the world in this single action,

Janus murmured into Patton's baby blue shirt, turned darker with the tears, his words coated with a love and bond that only they had.

"You came."

**Author's Note:**

> I love my internet friends. Everyone deserves a good internet friend.


End file.
